Prism Pentad
Prism Pentad it is a five book novel series that introduces the world of Athas and tells a sweeping saga that spans 10 years. The books, in order, are: *''The Verdant Passage'' *''The Crimson Legion'' *''The Amber Enchantress'' *''The Obsidian Oracle'' *''The Cerulean Storm''.'' Over the course of the story, much of the political, social, and environmental structure of Athas changes. While the remaining novels in the ''Prism Pentad series went on to span a 10-year period. Prominent Characters of the Pentad The Prism Pentad chronicled the tales of a number of prominent characters, including: * Rikus. The Mul Gladiator started out as a slave in Tithian's gladiatorial pens, but won his freedom by helping release Tyr from Kalak's tyranny. He led a Tyrian legion against the citystate of Urik and joined the battle to imprison the ancient menace of Rajaat, the War-Bringer. * Sadira. The Half-Elf female began in Tithian's slave pens, keeping her true nature secret. Sadira is a member of the Veiled Alliance and a Preserver with a thirst for power. She sought to see all of Tyr set free. She brought Rikus into the Alliance's plot to assassinate Kalak. Later, she gained advanced magical power at the Pristine Tower, killed the Sorcerer-Queen of Raam, was a member of the group that destroyed the Dragon of Tyr, and helped to end Rajaat's menace. * [[Agis|'Agis of Asticles']]. The Tyrian senator and master of the Way joined the rebellion against Kalak and became an influential voice in the politics of Free Tyr. Agis went on a quest to find the elusive Dark Lens, a magical item capable of destroying Borys, the Dragon. He died after completing his quest. * Neeva. The female gladiator Neeva was introduced as Rikus's battle partner, but she quickly became much more. Her fighting skills helped to destroy Kalak, defeat Urik's armies, and ultimately saved Athas from the Dragon and Rajaat. She also gave birth to Rkard, a Mul boy who is a child of destiny. * Rkard. Neeva's son. He is a Mul boy who is a child of destiny. The boy played a pivotal role in the final events of the novel series and definitely showed the promise of becoming an important figure in Athas's ultimate salvation. * Tithian. While Tithian turned out to be more of a villain than a hero, he did help destroy Kalak and the Dragon, albeit for his own purposes. Tithian was first introduced when he was promoted to High Templar of the King's Works by Kalak. He became Tyr's new king after Kalak's death and allowed the Tyrian Council of Advisers to enact sweeping reforms while he sought a way to become a Sorcerer-King. More often than not, he wound up working for Tyr's benefit while he pressed forward with his own dark plots for gaining power and immortality. In the end, his final gambit for ultimate power led to a transformation unlike anything the Sorcerer-Kings had ever experienced. * The Dragon. Once called Borys, the 13th Champion of Rajaat and the Butcher of Dwarves, the Dragon was an advanced being of unbelievable power. In the distant past, Borys convinced the other Champions to betray Rajaat and use their combined powers to transform Borys into the Dragon. In exchange for maintaining the spells that kept Rajaat trapped, the Dragon received a levy of 1.000 slaves every year from the Sorcerer-Kings. Sources * Beyond the Prism Pentad, by Bill Slavicsek. (1995). TSR Inc. ISBN 0-7869-0308-2.Category:Novel